1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of writing instruments, and more particularly, relates to a writing instrument having beads positioned about the writing instrument for amusement purposes or as an advertising and promotional device.
2. Related Art
Writing instruments, such as pens, are an everyday part of our lives. They remain the most common implements for effecting non-verbal communication. Additionally, writing instruments, such as ball point pens, are frequently utilized in advertising and promotion for businesses. It is believed that several million ballpoint pens are sold each year in the United States alone as promotional give-away items for vendors of various goods and services. Fundraisers of all types, including fundraisers for various educational and religious entities, also utilize the sale of writing utensils to procure funding for various projects. There exists a need to provide a writing instrument, such as a pen or pencil, with a novel means of providing advertising and to promote businesses, groups, ideas, beliefs and displays fanciful messages.
It is well known to provide a writing instrument, such as a pen or pencil, with sleeves or cylindrical members for keeping a calendar. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,445,170 to Gonczi provides a writing instrument having a built-in calendar in a cap, consisting of multiple cylinders on a single axis. The device disclosed by Gonczi records information on interfitting cylinder members and disclosed the information by way of day, month and year (as recorded on separate cylinders) through windows on the outer most cylinder members. However, the Gonczi fountain pen is not adapted to display advertisements or otherwise allow the seller to promote its goods or services or to provide amusement to the user. Moreover, the device disclosed does not allow the seller to provide the writing instrument with various shapes and sizes to aid in promoting the seller""s business.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,259 to Millington and U.S. Pat. No. 2,702,439 to Swenssen disclose devices having calendars on their exterior surfaces and being adapted to hold writing instruments. Like Gonczi, the Millington and Swenssen devices provide cylindrical members, one on top of the other in an interfitting manner, that work in unison to display the day, month and year when the user manipulates the cylinder members into the appropriate positions. As such, these devices are not adapted for, nor do they suggest, advertising or promotion uses. Moreover, both Millington and Swenssen relate to holders of writing utensils where the disclosed devices are fitted over the writing utensil, thus adding additional cost and complexity to the writing instrument itself.
There have been a number of penholder designs employed for the purpose of amusement. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,062 to Hour relates to a penholder with puzzle blocks whereby a number of blocks with slideable lateral faces are received about a stem that encompasses an ink cartridge. The blocks are arranged such that the user moves the slideable faces between the various rotatable blocks as a puzzle game similar to a RUBICS CUBE(copyright). However, the device disclosed in Hour is relatively complex and costly to manufacture and is not well adapted for use as an advertising or promotional device. Moreover, the Hour device is a penholder, not a writing instrument, again adding to the cost of manufacture by necessitating additional components and assembly expense.
The patent which issued to Du Lude (U.S. Pat. No. 2,357,940) shows a device for counting words and symbols of messages, such as a telegraph message, consisting of a counting mechanism stored in the casing of a writing instrument. The counting mechanism is actuated by depressing the point of the device (i.e, a pen or pencil) adjacent to each word or symbol to be counted and displays the number of words or symbols thus counted through windows on the casing of the device. The Lude device is not, however, intended as an item for advertising and promotion or for amusement of the user. Additionally, the counting mechanism disclosed requires a great deal of space, thus making the device rather unwieldy and uncomfortable to the user.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a writing instrument that is adapted for advertising, promotion and amusement, esthetically pleasing, simple and inexpensive to manufacture and ergonomically pleasing to the use.
In order to overcome the shortcomings of known writing instruments, the present invention has been developed with a number of goals in mind, principal of which is to provide a new and improved writing utensil holder which is rugged and simple in construction, pleasing in appearance and in operation, inexpensive to manufacture and can be used to advertise and promote the goods and services of a vendor and provide amusement to its user.
The present invention provides a writing instrument, which comprises a writing member, a nib socket or writing end, a plurality of rotatable indicia, and an end or aft socket. The indicia, nominally beads, are adapted to rotate about the writing member. Each of the rotatable indicia may be selected from the geometric group consisting of spheres, cylinders, cubes, polyhedrons and other shapes, each having a bore through its center line axis for being received about the center line axis of the writing member. The indicia are nominally decorated on their exterior surface with symbols, lettering or numbering, such that, when arranged together about the writing member, the indicia form a logo, spell words, form symbolic messages or present a purely fanciful display. The decorations on each exterior surface of the indicia may be of a different color, or display a different letter, number or symbol to add to the amusement value of the writing instrument. The indicia also provide a second gripping surface for the writing instrument that is ergonomically pleasing to the user.
The present invention serves the purpose of being a low cost writing instrument which, at the same time, provides advertising, promotion, and identification to the seller and amusement to the user.
Other objects or advantages will be apparent or pointed out in the following description.